


One new message received

by ArdillitaD



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Supergirl, dansen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Jealousy, Sass, game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: Jealousy... Kelly had never considered herself to be a jealous person, yet when it comes to Alex Danvers she never knew what new unknown sides of herself she could figure out.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, dansen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	One new message received

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Alex and Kelly haven't told anyone yet that they're dating. Brainy and Nia never saw them kissing.

**Friday morning**

Never in her life Kelly would have guessed she would find herself into a situation like this, starring with an open mouth at a beautiful blond woman in a sexy black lingerie set, barely covering her private parts, looking at her with a knowing smirk from Alex’s phone screen. The image popped out while Kelly was typing a message to Kara as a favor to Alex who was busy changing into her DEO uniform.

Purely consumed, the black haired woman didn’t hear the already present Alex behind her asking if everything was alright, that’s why when two soft arms were wrapped around her from behind she let out a small sound of surprise dropping the phone to the floor.

“Shit…”, muttered the black haired woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kel…”, said Alex turning Kelly around in her arms , “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”, confirmed Kelly, apologetically looking at Alex, “I’m sorry for your phone tho...”

Alex who was too busy worrying about her girlfriend just now saw the laying technology on the floor. With a small side smile she comforted the other woman, “The perks of your mother giving you a carpet as a “welcome new home” present.” She bend down slightly, picking up her phone, “You see, not even a scratch.” The short haired woman unlocked her phone to check if it was working properly and that’s when the wish to drop it herself washed over her. The image of Sara covering her whole screen in minimum clothes made her throat go dry and not because of pleasant reasons.

“It’s not what it looks like!”, stuttered Alex, red color covering her cheeks. She looked at Kelly with pleading eyes. “It’s just Sara …being Sara.” Alex knew that for everyone else that sentence would have being enough to clear the situation, but in this case Kelly didn’t know anything about Sara and the Legends gang so whatever explanation she tried to give Kelly next, it won’t be enough to serve her case.

“You don’t have to explain, Alex.”, tried Kelly as calmly as she could manage seeing the dear look in her girlfriend’s eyes and the nerve movements of her body. Deep down she was feeling anything but calm, she knew she should firstly try to sort out her own emotions before presenting them to Alex.

“No, no! I mean, I wanna explain…”, argued the Director fidgeting comically with her hands, “Because it’s definitely NOT what it looks like! Sara is just a friend!”

“A friend sending you pictures of herself in lingerie…”, stated Kelly in a serious tone, “…that somehow erases the “ _just_ ” from the sentence.” She was not mad, she knew better than just to come to conclusions. Besides, the Director of the DEO was not that kind of a person, but the situation itself was definitely bothering the psychologist.

“She just has send…”, started the agent, cursing herself immediately cause of the slip of words. Taking a deep breath she continued correcting herself, “She has send me the picture because she needs help.” Finished Alex as she struggled to stay away from the woman before her, in an attempt to give her space and time to process her words.

“Help?”, repeated Kelly stiffly, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. Why on Earth this woman would need Alex’s help with a set of lingerie. Kelly’s stomach started getting into a knot , a warm wave washing over her making her hands sweaty. Her calm behavior was starting to break and it has nothing to do with Alex’s explanation.

“Yes, help!”, the short haired woman almost screamed seeing an opportunity to finally clear this mess, “You see… it’s Ava’s birthday in a few days– Sara’s girlfriend and she wanna surprise her and she needed an opinion about the lingerie because once before I was checking those out and… “, Alex stopped for a moment, seeing Kelly was completely zooned out. “Uhm…Kelly, babe, do you hear me?”

No, she wasn’t hearing anything, because her attention was entirely focused on something else. The pulsing vein on the side of Alex’s neck, becoming more and more alive with each breath Alex was taking. It was a simple movement but Kelly's entire attention was drawn to it. She was craving to touch it, to claim it. The building desire clouded her better judgment, she couldn’t control herself , she needed Alex.

“Kel…”, Alex asked again, her voice laced with concern, touching her arm lightly.

Without a word Kelly grabbed Alex by the shirt, bringing her flush against herself. Alex looked a bit lost and quite surprised but working to maintain her composure. She was ready to follow her girlfriend in whatever she had in mind. That’s when Kelly surprised her even more as she leaned forward and drew Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth as she bit down gently. Alex’s whole body rolled with the sensual motion, letting out a breath of air. Kelly couldn’t stop herself, kissing her harder, asking for entry with her tongue as her hands roamed along Alex’s sides.

After a few seconds of a headed make out session the dark haired woman broke the battle of tongues, shifting her head, bringing her lips down to kiss the agent’s neck. Finding the exact spot that got her attention before, Kelly enveloped her lips around the soft skin and sucked it hard, bringing more color on the surface than normal. In the back of her mind she could hear a small voice telling her to stop or she will leave her girlfriend a big hickey, but she ignored it. She ignored that voice and let the other one occupy her mind … _mine_.

**Friday evening**

Kelly was running a bit late for Kara’s game night. Okay, she was not only running late, she was about two and a half hours late for the game night. By her girlfriend’s last text she knew everybody were already there, the games of “Monopoli| and “Exploding kittens” were over and with the little help of the alcohol beverages some of the people were already drunk, Kara one of them. She knew Sam and Sara were there. She was a bit nervous, excited to meet Alex and Kara’s friends, but still feeling like the new girl on the first day of school. Besides, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to face Sara without being reminded of this morning’s events.

Although once she knocked on Kara’s apartment door and was met by the smile on her brother’s face and a warm hug, Kelly’s level of nervousness came a few percent down.

“Oh, oh! Alex, do you want my lollipop!?”, came a woman’s voice excitedly, from the group of people behind James.

“Thanks, Sam, but I’m...”, started Alex saying, but was interrupted by James , who let Kelly into the living room where the group of people were siting around the table. Nia and Brainy greeted Kelly with a warm smile, Sam and Sara with a handshake . Alex tried to remove herself from under a napping Kara, who was half laying on her and half on the couch, to greet her girlfriend, but her attempt was unsuccessful, the girl couldn’t be removed. So instead of a hug, Kelly only got a smile from ear to ear and a muttered “Hi”.

After the greetings, Kelly took a place across from Alex next to her brother, since Alex’s hands were kind of full with her sister and the sleepy drunk mess she was in this moment. For a short moment she and Alex connected eyes, both trying to communicate and express themselves without the need to say anything. The warmth coming from those brown orbs calmed her nerves almost completely, she felt her body relaxing for the first time since she said goodbye to Alex this morning.

“So you’re the famous sister…”, came Sara’s teasing voice, breaking their moment. She was sitting casually next to Sam, looking at Kelly with a smirk and a glint in her eyes, “I guess James was too busy playing around and forgot to mention what a candy bar you are.”

“Sara!”, Alex and James raised their voices at the same time, making everybody around laugh, including Sara. Kelly was taken by surprised and couldn’t decide how to respond, but the woman’s next comment brought a small smile on her face.

“What?”, asked the assassin casually, “I’ve been told honesty is my best quality.”, she continued taking a sip of her drink, throwing a wink at Kelly.

Kelly knew the woman since more or less five minutes but her brain already started making a phycological profile of the woman (to add to the physiology profile from this morning). The blond was quite a handful, the confidence leaking from every pore of her body was enough of an armor and a threat at the same time. The softness in her eyes tho, while speaking with the others, was a big slip of her affections, even her bitter funny remarks couldn’t hide that.

“Yeah, and your completely non-existent quality is subtlety.”, stated Alex with a slight irritation in her voice. Kelly was not sure if her girlfriend was bothered by the compliment the blond payed her, or because of something else.

“Well, depends who you’re asking…”, Sara smiled and stared intensely at her before continuing, “… if you ask Ava, my best quality is tong…”

“Noo”, “We’re not asking!”, “Nope, nope”, “Sara, don’t!”, came all the different protests at the same time, making the blond burst out laughing. “Okay, okay, point taken.”

Kelly decided to be bold and to stop being just a side viewer at this party, “So, what are you guys playing now?”

“Truth or dare!”, Sam exclaimed in excitement, making herself present. Until now she was quietly sitting next to Sara, starring at Alex with a mix of wanton and sadness.

Once again everybody started laughing, “Somebody is excited!” came Nia’s comment.

“That’s no surprise, I detect a 80% boredom and 20% a mix of other different emotions on her face.”, concluded Brainy in his usual manner, receiving a jab into his ribs from his girlfriend’s elbow, for being tactless and a weirded out look from Sam. At the same time Alex once again tried to free herself from under her sister.

“Danvers, don’t shake that butt too much, your sister is drooling in her sleep.”, scolded Sara, with a voice full of authority.

“Ugh, not the butt again!”, murmured Kara, for the first time since Kelly had arrived. The little Danvers turned around on the couch, without opening her eyes, removing herself entirely from Alex’s body. “I don’t wanna know about your shared sex experiences.”

Everybody laughed at Kara’s comment, only Kelly’s expression stayed unfazed. If she had doubts before, that there was indeed something between Alex and Sara in the past, Kara’s sleepy joke cleared those entirely. Except Maggie, Kelly knew nothing about Alex’s past relationships and even about Maggie she knew very little. She was well aware of the aftermath and the heartache Alex was left with. But she had zero idea about the coping mechanisms the red head used in the past, to deal with her broken heart. She didn’t know everything about Alex and that was totally okay, they had time, but now she was wondering, what else she didn’t know about Alex that she probably should’ve…

Before Alex was able to say anything, Sam rushed cheerfully, “It’s my turn to spin the bottle!”, which she did and it ended pointing exactly at the short haired woman.

“So, Director… truth or dare”, asked the tall brunette, eyes glowing darker.

Alex considered her options and decided to go with the smaller evil, “Dare.”

It was as Sam was waiting for exactly that answer, “Excellent choice!”, said the woman, with a mischievous smile, “I dare you to take off your polo-sweater.”

“W-What?” Alex couldn’t cover the tremor in her voice, looking confused firstly at Sam and then at Kelly. Her shoulders tensed briefly. The serious, lost in thought look on her girlfriend’s face was making her feel uneasy.

“Show us your guns, Danvers!”, said Sara, drawing Alex’s attention on her, she was grinning shamelessly at her, “Up, up and away!”

The red head looked around in search of some help and after she didn’t find any, only “a game is a game” looks, she muttered “This is so stupid…” and took off her red polo-sweater. The dark tight top underneath was perfectly outlining the muscular feminine body of the Director and leaving a particular morning reminder completely on display.

“I didn’t know you like it rough, Alex”, commended Sam with an eyebrow cocked up. She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, “If I only knew, I would’ve definitely make a move back then.”

Alex just stared at her, blinking slowly, confusion written across her features, while the Super Friends around the table were trying to suppress either their laugh or embarrassment.

Across from Alex, Kelly’s attempt at hiding her proud smirk was a disaster, something that didn’t escape Sara’s attention. The blond woman narrowed her eyes at the physiologist “Good choice, Kelly.”, giving the woman a toothy knowing smile. Kelly felt her whole face become warmer.

“I need another drink…”, announced Sara getting up from her seat, “Danvers, come show me where your sister is hiding her good stuff.”, she smirked devilishly at her, already dragging the woman towards the kitchen, where more alcohol was staying untouched, “...also I wanna see that hickey more closely.”

“Do not even think about it, my lips are sealed.”, the agent retorted, finally realizing the cause of this whole mocking marathon. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, once the two women were already away from the group of people.

“Oh, Danvers, I already know everything I need.”, the blond challenged her, pouring herself another drink and taking a sip. She then walked closer to her and whispered, “She is not very subtle either.”

“Excuse me?”, the Director replied baffled. It only made Sara grin harder.

Before the blond could continue her sweet torture she saw with her periphery vision Sam approaching them, “What are you guys talking about?”, the woman asked, grabbing the nearest wine bottle, filling her empty glass with the red liquid.

Alex’s whole body tensed, her eyes could burn a hole in the assassin’s head, if that was possible. Thanks to the many years of training she managed to compose herself quickly. “Sara was telling me about her new diet.”, she explained uninterested.

„Oh!“, the tall woman exclaimed as an unbelieving facial expression crossed her face, „No wonder you look so good.“ Sara chuckled.

“So, Alex...about that lollipop...”, started Sam devilishly.

“She tried mine not so long ago…”, interjected Sara winking at Alex suggestively. The shock on Sam’s face making Sara even prouder of herself.

Chuckling, Alex looked at her “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“I know, its part of my charm” Sara wiggled her eyebrows at Alex, who looked away shaking her head disapprovingly, but also knowing the statement was the pure truth.

From where she was standing, still unnoticed by the three friends, Kelly was watching closely the exchange between them, her brows furrowed. She could say with complete certainty that Sam had, probably still having, a big crush on Alex. The beautiful red head was either completely oblivious about the heart eyes the other woman was giving her , or was an absolute master of the friend zone.

“Alex?”, called Kelly, she has had enough, it was time for her to do something and not just observe how the people were flirting with her girlfriend. Even though technically nobody knew about their relationship, yet.

The short-haired woman turned around and gave Kelly a warm smile. “Hey, still haven’t decided on a particular drink?” she asked, pointing at Kelly’s empty hands.

“Not yet.”, she admitted, “Can we talk somewhere private, please.”

“Of course. This way…”, Alex replied, leading the black haired woman towards Kara‘s bedroom, without even looking back at Sara and Sam. She was waiting for an opportunity since the moment Kelly entered the apartment to be able to talk to her face to face.

The last commends Alex heard before she and Kelly were behind closed doors made her chuckle, „I feel quite left out.“, „You‘re not drinking the right alcohol, hot pants.“

Once she turned around and away from the door, the Director was met by staring at her Kelly „What‘s funny?“, asked the woman with a raised eyebrow and a shrewd stare.

"I, umm...?" Alex stuttered, trying to regain her composure at the close vicinity of the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Is Sam also _just_ a friend?”, Kelly asked, Alex swallowed a thick bile down her throat.

She expected some sort of reaction from the red head that was now so close to her that she could feel her breath on her face, but when Alex still just stared Kelly directly in the eye, without replying, the phycologist felt an irrational irritation wash over her body.

“Are you really not gonna say anything?” she pushed, an odd sense of confusion overcoming her. She knew she didn’t really have a right to be this annoyed, her girlfriend haven’t done anything, it wasn’t her fault she was the object of the other women’s naughty thoughts. She just couldn’t help it.

Alex finally took a deep breath before whispering through a smile, “You look even more beautiful when you’re jealous…” Before the agent was able to continue, Kelly’s lips crashed into hers, hungrily breathing her in. She ran her tongue against Alex’s bottom lip, firstly grazing it with her teeth, biting on it lightly, then more forcefully, eliciting the sexiest sound she’d ever heard from her girlfriend, a moan escaping her own lips at the discovery. Kelly’s arms curl up around the back of the red head’s neck, holding her in place and Alex’s hands encircled the dark haired woman’s waist as she worked to pull Kelly even closer, kissing the phycologist deeply again, their tongues colliding.

After a moment Alex pulled back, tearing their eager lips apart as she searched for something in Kelly’s eyes. The Director was thrilled and surprised at the same time, never seen this side of Kelly until now. The pure desire she found in those dark orbs sent goosebumps down her spine and the confirmation she looked for gave her the courage to explore their boundaries even more. In an instant, Alex hungrily presses her lips into the other woman’s, walking her backwards until they hit the wall hard. When Kelly bit down on Alex’s lip hard enough that the skin began to prickle, Alex couldn’t stop herself as she began to grind against Kelly’s thigh, her body responding to the slight pain in a way she couldn’t control. Neither one of them knew how much they needed this, to feel consumed by one another. Their kisses become quicker and more desperate, their hands an equal mix of tenderness and roughness. The world around them completely forgotten.

“Damn, you guys are hot.”, came a voice, taking them by surprise. The two women stood there breathing heavily, their hearts racing fast as they took a look at the intruder. Sara, leaning casually on the door frame, staring at them naughtily, “Too hot for me to resist joining, but Kara is already awake and threatening to burn us all, if her comfy pillow doesn’t come back.”

Both Alex and Kelly burst out laughing, realizing their moment already ruined, will have to wait until later on, the situation in hand too urgent to be ignored. After one last chaste kiss the women started following the blond. “You see, I told you before.”, started Alex. “Sara…”

“is Sara…”, finished Kelly with a knowing smile, “I get it now”.

“One and only, candy bar.”, said the blond cheekily throwing them a look over her shoulder, ”Also the best assassin in all the Earths.”

“Assas-What!?!”, incredulously asked Kelly, looking at Alex for some sort of explanation.

“You know how the curiosity killed the cat, right?”, Sara stated devilishly. When Kelly gave Alex a look that all but screams that they’re going to talk about this later, Alex is quick to rush the dark haired woman out the door.

“A sassy assassin…”, laughed Alex, wrapping her arm around Kelly’s shoulder, murmuring in her ear, “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

**Saturday morning**

After the game night, where Alex finally introduced Kelly as her girlfriend (once they got back to the living room and before Sara had the opportunity to mock them in front of everyone because of their heavy make out session, which sobered Kara faster than anything else, considering they did it in her own bedroom), now the two women were enjoying a peaceful Saturday in Alex’s apartment. Kelly was slowly sipping from her mug of hot warm liquid, while Alex was preparing them a much needed breakfast after the calories they burned during the night and also early this morning. The red head was unconsciously humming an old indie song, when her phone buzzled, indicating the woman had received a new messages.

“Hey, Kel, can you check that, please?”, asked Alex over her shoulder, “My hands are dirty.”

Without much of a thought the phycologist picked up the device from the table and tapped on the message, after a second the phone opened Instagram, presenting the newest photo Alex was tagged on. The Director in her full DEO gear almost kissing a short haired woman on the cheek, while the said woman’s tongue was out and her hand was doing a sign in the shape of a “V” with her fingers. Loud and clear, the message didn’t need any translation. Kelly took a few steps towards Alex, just on time as the other woman turned to face her also with an “And? What is it?”

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, “Is this yet another _just friend_ of yours?”, showing the screen to the woman, almost loosing her composer after seeing the surprised comical stare the agent had.

“Oh, that…”, she mumbled, giving out a nervous chuckle, “That… I can explain…” Before Alex had the opportunity to continue, Kelly was already attacking her neck, claiming her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this little Dansen fic, my first one. It took me again forever to finish it, but it's better than nothing. Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> p.S. Sorry for any mistakes and wrong tenses.


End file.
